


月亮不说我爱你

by scone_1991



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scone_1991/pseuds/scone_1991
Summary: 高中生x摆摊小哥
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, 都暻秀/张艺兴
Kudos: 3





	月亮不说我爱你

01

天光一旦暗下来，这座小小的城市就换上了另一幅面孔。商业区中一条平淡无奇的小巷，此时被各式各样的摊位占领，从高楼看下去，是一条长长的金色光河，点缀着五彩的星光。

张艺兴今天来得有点晚，推着小车，一路上大娘大爷姐姐哥哥的不停打招呼，终于到了光河末端的摊位，边伯贤已经在和一个秃顶的大叔讨价还价了。

看见他来了，边伯贤夸张地挥挥手：“哎呀，兴兴，你怎么才来？等你好半天了！喏，这是给你带的饭，辣椒炒肉套餐哦。”他从小车底下抽出一个一次性食盒递给张艺兴。

“这位先生，我本来做的就是小本生意，这内裤你看看，”边伯贤拾起一条花里胡哨的豹纹内裤，使劲拉了拉裤腰上的橡皮筋，“绝对不变形，布料厚实，包得紧又透气，不可能再便宜啦！”

张艺兴把食盒放在一边，将新进的小饰品都摆到车上，边伯贤卖男士内裤，他在旁边卖女生喜欢的小玩意儿，零钱包啦，小挂饰啦，发卡啦，手链啦，总之就是什么流行卖什么。最近有一部日剧很是火爆，剧中女主角和男主角的定情信物就是星星发卡，他昨天去进货的时候，选了不少亮闪闪的小发卡，还挺精致的，想必能卖得很好。

大叔犹豫了半天，还是走了。

边伯贤气呼呼地朝他走远的背影翻了个大白眼，一屁股坐在塑料凳上。

“一条内裤十二块，还能再便宜点吗？那他穿十块二十条的一次性内裤去算啦！”

张艺兴嘿嘿一笑，揭开盒饭的盖子，扑鼻的香气让他沉醉其中，他说：“我就让你少进一点恶趣味的内裤吧，非得说海绵宝宝蕾丝镶边内裤卖得好，黑白灰多高大上啊。”

“我虽然是个卖内裤的，但是我也是有尊严的。黑白灰这种不能称作内裤，只是两片三角形的布缝在一起。”边伯贤很是倔强。“好好好，边老师说什么都对！”张艺兴挖了一勺辣椒炒肉，饭粒浸泡在油汤里，让人食欲大增。

02

吃了一半，有人站定在摊位前。

张艺兴抬头，是两个穿校服的高中生，一男一女。女生扎着娇俏的马尾，男生的头发剪得很短，最吸引人的地方是两只圆溜溜的大眼睛，炯炯有神。张艺兴扫了一眼，就知道这俩人还在暧昧期，中间隔着的距离都能站下第三个人了。

女生拿起新进的星星发卡，别在了刘海上，转头问男生：“好看吗？”

那个男生看了几秒，木讷地点点头。

女生似乎有点不满意这样的反应，撇撇嘴，把发卡取下来，说：“我再看看别的。”

她又试了好几个发卡，每次都要问男生，男生却都是一模一样的反应。女孩的脸色越来越不好看。

张艺兴估摸着快到临界值了，果不其然，女生把发卡一搁，冲着男生就发火了：“都暻秀，你这个大笨蛋！”说完就跑开了。

剩下男生木讷地站在原地。

03

“小伙子，你四不四撒？”张艺兴看他无动于衷的样子，心里都要急死了，“再不追人儿都要跑没影了！”

“……为什么要追？”

“你不是在追人家吗？夸夸她都不会呀！”

“我……”

看到一个大男生欲言又止犹犹豫豫的样子，张艺兴急性子都要火烧眉毛了：“真是服了你了，来，把这个发卡买了，赶紧去赔罪！”张艺兴把女生第一个试的星星发卡塞在都暻秀手里。

“看你这么傻，我便宜卖你啦，三十块。”

边伯贤在旁边一听张艺兴的要价，一口水呛在喉咙里，差点把面前的内裤都喷湿了。张艺兴一肚子坏水，人精似的，特别爱欺生，遇见不懂行情的就一顿狂宰，绝不带手软的。

都暻秀盯着手里小小的水钻发卡，皱了皱眉：“三十块？”

“你去别家都没这么好的价钱啦，”张艺兴睁眼说瞎话，“快点买了去把人家追回来吧。”

都暻秀又抬头看了老板一眼，长得白白净净的，不像是骗人的样子，他掏出钱包把发卡买了下来。

送走了傻乎乎的小伙子，张艺兴重新拿起凉了的盒饭，美滋滋地往嘴里喂，他真是太会做生意啦。

04

星星发卡果然卖得很好，两三天就卖光了。

张艺兴趁着这个剧还没完结，又赶着去批发市场进了一次货，这次还进了几个最近火起来的棕熊零钱包。进货的当晚，零钱包就受到了不少小女生的青睐，卖得只剩下一个。

张艺兴清点好钱数，一抬头，就看见都暻秀路过了摊位。

“哎，那位大眼小哥！”

都暻秀顿了一下，有些不确定地回过头。

“对对对，说你呢！”张艺兴朝他勾勾手指，“上次的发卡送出去了吗？”

都暻秀走到摊位前，点了点头：“嗯。”

张艺兴期待地搓搓手：“怎么样？”

“她好像挺高兴的。”都暻秀如实回答。

“什么好像！女孩子都喜欢这些东西！”张艺兴自信满满地拍拍胸脯，“听我的不会错的！这个零钱包卖得特别好，是最近流行的哦。”他指了指最后剩下的熊熊零钱包。

都暻秀拿起来看了看，这熊也没什么特别的啊，两只耳朵两只眼睛一个鼻子一个嘴巴。

“我今天刚进货就卖光了，剩了最后一个算你便宜点啦，三十五。”

边伯贤默默别开了头，他看不下去了。把面前的内裤又整理了一遍。

又是美滋滋收摊的一天。

05

“这个手环是最火爆的单品哦。”

“你怎么来得这么晚，哥特地给你留了一个星星灯！”

“上次收到钥匙链她是不是特别开心？这个手机壳是同一个系列的，你再接再厉一把！”

“怎么样？拉小手没有？啵啵了没有？”

张艺兴问出这句话时，季节已经从夏天变成了冬天，都暻秀的脸唰地一下红了。

“……”

“别害羞啊，我俩谁跟谁啊？说说，几垒了？”张艺兴手臂撑在桌面，半调戏地看着一言不发的都暻秀。

边伯贤在旁边都要吐血了，是啊，你俩谁跟谁啊，你宰他的钱都够吃法式大餐了。

都暻秀却没有回答张艺兴的问题，他说：“我……想请她吃饭，但是不知道去哪里比较好。”

张艺兴一愣，这个……可不在他的售卖范围内啊。

也不知道中了什么邪，他竟然一口答应了下来，说周末要带都暻秀去一家他常去的小店，两人还交换了联系方式。

边伯贤连声叹气，说你这样很容易玩脱的知不知道？

他当然知道，可是，嘴比脑子快啊。

06

周六晚上，不到十点张艺兴就收了摊，惊得边伯贤连内裤都叠不齐了，这个人精竟然放着钱不赚，去跟一个高中生吃饭？而且张艺兴心情还特别好，哼着小曲儿屁颠屁颠就推着车走了。

都暻秀穿着一身黑衣在路口和一身白衣的张艺兴碰了头，被嘲笑了一通是不是要去当刺客。

张艺兴带着他七拐八拐到了一个小巷里的韩食店。

都暻秀没吃过韩餐，张艺兴自作主张点了两份牛脑汤饭，还有一瓶烧酒。都暻秀伸手去拿酒，张艺兴一把握住绿色的酒瓶，做出凶狠的表情：“小孩子不准喝酒。”他招手让老板把都暻秀面前的酒杯给撤了，给他点了一瓶牛奶汽水。都暻秀不说话，但大眼睛里填满了控诉。

“别不高兴了，哥像你这么大的时候，连汽水都喝不起呢。”张艺兴嘬了一小口烧酒，发出“哈啊——”的声音，十分爽快。

切，你才多大啊，也就比我大两三岁吧。都暻秀愤懑地舀了一勺热汤，吹了两下喂进嘴里。

咸鲜美味的汤汁让他立刻忘记了不满，刚才吹了冷风的胃暖了起来。

看着都暻秀满足的表情，张艺兴眼睛都笑成了两弯月牙。这一刻他的内心也被填满了，从前一直是一个人来吃的牛脑汤饭，现在有人坐在对面，和他一起品尝，好像照亮了他内心落了灰的黑暗角落。

07

张艺兴高兴的结局就是喝多了。

他的酒量是半瓶烧酒，今晚硬是喝了一整瓶。热乎的牛脑汤饭和烧酒，让全身都热了起来，他的全身都泛了红。醉眼迷离地抢着付了钱，他歪在都暻秀的身上，出了韩食店。

之后的事情就记不清了，第二天竟然是在边伯贤家醒过来的，一睁眼就看见边伯贤满是怨念的大脸。

“你知不知道昨天你耍了一晚上的酒疯？又是唱又是跳又是闹，折腾死爸爸我了。”

张艺兴揉揉隐隐作痛的太阳穴，才想起昨晚是和都暻秀一起吃的饭。

“都暻秀呢……？”

边伯贤翻了一个白眼：“你还指望他也睡我家啊？当然是回自己家去了。小伙子还挺负责，问不出你家的地址，就翻你的手机打给我，我懒得送你回家，就带回来了。”

张艺兴摆摆手：“幸好没告诉他地址，不然吓到小朋友了。”

他的出租屋在城市最危险的地段，到了晚上更是不安生，都暻秀一看就是被保护得很好的孩子，一定没见过世间的险恶。

手机“叮”的一声响了。

“昨晚谢谢你的饭。”

张艺兴笑了笑，回复道：“祝你表白成功哦！”

都暻秀没再回复。

08

往后的日子，张艺兴和都暻秀的联系就不仅仅止于夜市的见面了。

都暻秀经常会给他发信息，问的都是追人的事情。他大概是把张艺兴当成了恋爱导师，张艺兴跟边伯贤说起来，边伯贤还嘲了他半天，说他恋爱都没谈过还指导别人呢，笑掉大牙了。

张艺兴把边伯贤新进的内裤都糊在了他的脸上。

“艺兴哥，喜欢一个人的感觉是什么样的？”

“想到她就觉得心里冒着糖泡儿。”

“那你喜欢过谁吗？”

“嗯……秘密。”

“你喜欢一个人的话，会怎么做？”

“当然是！大胆告白啦！”

“那我，准备告白了。”

张艺兴看着屏幕上的那一行字，突然觉得很是刺眼，他锁上屏幕把手机丢在了一边，盯着天花板角落的蜘蛛网发呆。

过了半晌，他猛地坐起身，噼里啪啦给都暻秀发过去一条信息。

“明天晚上来夜市，哥有东西给你！”

09

都暻秀如期而至。

张艺兴递给他一个浅蓝的盒子，都暻秀打开来，里面是一条项链，坠子是小小的银色独角兽，非常精致。

“如果要告白，可不能送便宜礼物啦，这些都是用来哄她开心的，告白还是要正式一点的好。”张艺兴抿着酒窝，眼睛却没有笑成月牙。

都暻秀抬头问：“你喜欢这条项链吗？”

张艺兴愣了愣：“当然喜欢呀，是我挑的嘛。”

都暻秀点点头：“那就好。多少钱？”

理智告诉张艺兴，这完全就是绝佳的狮子大开口的机会，可是都暻秀这句公式化的多少钱，却在情感上，让张艺兴的心，悄悄地缩紧了。

“不要你的钱，这是我送给你的，帮你追了她这么久，应该尽一点心意。”张艺兴突然觉得有点疲惫，他说道。

都暻秀也不推脱了，他收起盒子，说道：“谢谢你。”

张艺兴一点也不想说不客气。

10

都暻秀说要告白的那一天，张艺兴偷偷地来到了学校，大概是老天都不想让他开心，一眼就看见咖啡馆窗边坐着的两人。他们聊了很久，虽然看不清表情，气氛应该是很愉快的。

张艺兴指尖都被他蜷得泛白了。

最后，都暻秀摸出了一个粉色的盒子，推到女孩的面前。

哈哈，小子还挺会举一反三的，知道女孩子喜欢粉色……张艺兴想要笑，可是他笑不出来，仓皇地转身逃走了。他连面对这个画面的勇气都没有。

回到家，他就生病了，吹了凉风，心里又承受了不小的打击，他把被子拉过头顶，蜷缩在床脚。

恍惚间，想起了醉酒那天晚上零碎的片段，都暻秀的眼睛里盛满了星星，天时地利人和，气氛刚刚好，他们竟然吻到了一起。似乎是一个极其短暂的酒精味道的初吻。

他只想到了一句话。

今晚月色很美。

11

什么时候喜欢上这个木讷的少年的呢？

大概是他犹犹豫豫的样子，像极了那时的自己吧。他跟都暻秀说的那些话，不仅仅是为了高价卖出那些东西，也是半真半假掺了许多真心，只不过无人知晓罢了。

大概是后来每次跟都暻秀解说那些小玩意儿的用法，他眼睛里真挚的闪光吧。他是真的很羡慕那个女孩，何其幸运，才能被这样真诚的少年所喜欢。

大概是那一条又一条的信息吧，每一个字都透露着少年的心绪。他短暂逝去的青春里，也不曾有过的追求的勇气，通通交付在都暻秀的身上。

大概喜欢，就是这样的偶然与必然，说到底，也是没有什么道理的。

只是喜欢罢了。

12

昏昏沉沉地睡了醒，醒了睡，张艺兴连着好几天都没吃饭，更别提去夜市了。

他烧得糊涂，丢在客厅的手机也没了电，最后是边伯贤砸门砸了好久，他才勉强爬起来开了门。

张艺兴的模样把边伯贤吓得差点丢了魂。

好几天没洗过的头发，油油地分成了一缕一缕的，面如菜色，眼眶都凹陷了，如同一个将死之人。

他把张艺兴推去洗澡，又熬了一点点粥，等他出来吃。

张艺兴怎么也不愿意回答他的问题。

“你怎么了？”

“病了。”

“为什么病了？”

“就是病了。”

边伯贤问不出个所以然来，但是张艺兴的状态显然不是病了那么简单。

他提到都暻秀，连着好几天都来找张艺兴，对面喝粥的人这才有了一点反应，他告诉边伯贤，不要把自己的住址告诉都暻秀。

边伯贤也是个人精，马上就了然了。

是心病啊。

13

在家颓了大半个月，张艺兴终于决定振作精神。他的经济条件已经不允许他再任性下去。

边伯贤说都暻秀已经好几天不来夜市找他了。

张艺兴站在离校门口不远的地方，他不安地扯了扯衣角。放学的高中生们朝气蓬勃充满希望的样子，让刚刚单方面失恋大病一场的他感到自卑和不安。

就再看一眼，一眼，就好。他想着。

心里却是酸涩得紧。

走出校门的学生越来越少，都暻秀却迟迟没有出来。张艺兴有点急了，他难道是看漏了？

又等了二十多分钟，教室的灯都一盏接一盏熄灭了。

今天大概是见不到都暻秀了。张艺兴颓丧地转过身。

他被身后站着的人吓了一大跳。

都暻秀的脸色非常难看，阴沉而抑郁。

“啊！你吓死我了！”张艺兴捂住胸口，把快要跳出嗓子眼的心脏摁了回去。

“你在这里干什么？”都暻秀面无表情地问道。

张艺兴咬住下唇：“我……我等你。”

“等我干什么？”

“……”张艺兴不能轻易回答。

“说啊，”都暻秀有点激动了，“等我干什么？”他的语气里都是质询。

张艺兴的倔脾气一下子就上来了：“不干嘛！我走了！”他绕过都暻秀就要离开。

哪想都暻秀一把抓住他的手臂，力道大得可怕：“你又要消失？”

“什么消失？你放开我！”张艺兴试图推开他的手，却是徒劳，他凭着倔劲儿拼命挣扎，最后都暻秀还是松手了。

张艺兴的手臂被捏得一片通红，他转身想要飞速逃开。

“你知道我找了你多久吗？”都暻秀压抑着声音，对着张艺兴的背影说道。

张艺兴顿在了原地。

“第一天，我以为你有事，第二天，我开始担心，第三天，我想你是不是病了，第四天，我去问伯贤哥，伯贤哥却告诉我你不想见我，我不死心，还去找你，可是你再也不出现了。”

“我想破了脑袋，也不知道我哪里做错了。”

张艺兴抬手，抹了抹眼角，他干涩地开口：“你……什么也没做错。”

“那你为什么不想见到我？”

没有不想见到你。

“你是不是讨厌我了？”

不是的。

“你跟我说，喜欢一个人，就要大胆告白。”

……可笑的是，我却是一个胆小鬼。

14

“张艺兴，我喜欢你。”

15

张艺兴瞪大了眼睛。

他刚刚听见了什么？

是幻听吗？他已经病到了这种程度了吗？

直到都暻秀绕到他的面前，又说了一遍。

“你你你……”张艺兴语无伦次，“你不是、不是喜欢那个女孩子吗？”

“我从一开始，就没有说过喜欢她啊。”

“可是你一直买东西啊！！”

“头两次送了那个女生，后来我都送我妈了。”

“什么？？？！！”张艺兴张大了嘴。

“我就是想……跟你说话，又不知道用什么理由，干脆将错就错了。”都暻秀抿了抿唇，露出有点懊恼的神色。

张艺兴很是惊慌，他往后退了两步，都暻秀又逼近两步。

“可是那天在咖啡馆，你不是告白了吗？”

都暻秀疑惑道：“咖啡馆？”

过了几秒，他才恍然大悟：“那天，我只是去返还她送我的巧克力啊。我是准备……晚上去跟你表白的。”

所以，他才会问张艺兴是不是喜欢那条项链。所以，他才会穿越大半个城市，去买了同一个系列的耳钉，作为告白的礼物。

都暻秀从包里摸出浅蓝色的盒子，上面系着白色的丝带。

“给你。”

告白还是正式一点的好。张艺兴愣愣地打开盖子，绒布上躺着两颗银色的独角兽耳钉，眼睛是小小的碎钻，在夕色下显得十分温柔。

“可是，我没有耳洞啊。”张艺兴说。

“我陪你去打。”都暻秀顿了顿，又说，“所以，你要和我在一起吗？”

16

边伯贤可讨厌他旁边摊位的这对小情侣了。

在他跟秃头大叔讨价还价的时候，这俩人就你侬我侬地坐在一边吃着辣椒炒肉套餐，他买的，辣椒炒肉套餐。

两人说着悄悄话，都暻秀还会轻轻吻一下张艺兴戴了耳钉的耳垂。

气得边伯贤把内裤十块钱就卖了。

他终于有一天忍不了了，问都暻秀，你知不知道张艺兴坑了你多少钱？

都暻秀一脸淡然，说，我早就知道了。

17

都暻秀第三次去张艺兴那买东西，就知道张艺兴在坑他了。他从夜市的前端走到末端，想要对比价格，实在是很简单的事情。

可是张艺兴装作人畜无害又狡黠的样子，让他觉得很是有趣。想看看这人到底能骗到什么程度。

最后甚至赔上了自己。

借口想要请那个早就不再联络的女孩吃饭，他和张艺兴一起吃了牛脑汤饭，张艺兴却醉了。

那人醉了的时候比清醒的时候要直白诚实得多，倒豆子似的把他高价坑自己的事情全招了，还晃着他的手臂，撒娇道：“坑你我心里也、也不好受的嘛，但、但是，天要下雨，人要……吃饭，我这是……迫不得已。”

都暻秀笑了一声，纠正他：“是天要下雨，娘要嫁人。”

“那、那我……嫁给你好啦！这样，你就会原谅我了是不是？”

都暻秀不说话了，他盯着张艺兴的眼睛，想确定他是不是认真的。

气氛变得暧昧起来。

都暻秀魔障了，捧着张艺兴的脸，就在他的唇角落下一个吻。

“那我先盖个章。”

“盖章不是这样子的！”张艺兴挣开都暻秀的手，反手捧住他的脸。

他们的体温在唇齿间蒸腾发烫。

都暻秀想，算了，就被你坑一辈子吧。

今晚月色真美。

* * *

微博 [@吃甜饼了吗](https://weibo.com/p/1005055997905630)

LOFTER [@贰壹](https://sheepwrabbit.lofter.com/)

提问箱 [POPI](http://www.popiask.cn/sGLsHT) [PEING](https://peing.net/zh-CN/sugarcookie?event=0)


End file.
